The Horrific Shipping Accident
by Malinda4242
Summary: Bosco and Faith have a 'shipping' accident on the docks...what happens next? Well lets just say you may never have a ride like this one again...lol ENJOY! Oh and the first chapter is kinda 'rough' but after that things go downhill.... hehe Malinda4242
1. Default Chapter

Get ready for the wildest ride you may ever have taken with Bosco, Faith and Fred! I hope you enjoy this little 'joke' and are not easily offended. This story will take you to places you didn't know you could go.....or maybe hoped you'd never find! LMAO!!! I had a great time writing this for another 'site' and I hope you have as great a time reading it. I know you will laugh, cry, and get a sense of the sureal here. (at least I hope you will) Just when you think it's safe to come visit M.....I do this....hehehe. ENJOY!!!! Rated R for some sexual content. Humor, angst, and AU for sure!  
  
Bosco and Faith have a slight accident on the 'Shipping Docks'....and the consequences are shall we say...enlightening for both!  
  
The Horrific Shipping Accident! Chapter 1 *wink*  
  
Bosco and Faith were down on the docks, searching through crates of bananas, because as usual Bosco has gotten them in trouble with the Boss and so they were assigned shit duty!  
  
Instead of chasing bad guys they were chasing rats and bugs!  
  
"You know Bos, one more of these and I'll lose my mind!" Faith cracked, "It will just leave my body!"  
  
"Aww Faith, I know what you mean!" he answered her, "I feel the same way!"  
  
"What do you mean! This is your fault! If you had just kept your mouth shut we would be in a nice warm RMP instead of freezing our asses off out here looking at bananas!" She had about had it with him today!  
  
"Yeah, well I have a date later and she'll warm me up just fine, so the cold don't bother me tonight!" He laughed, "I'm just bored as shit right now!"  
  
"Fred has a great dinner planned and then a real romantic happening in the Yokas Boudoir if you know what I mean! Being 4 months pregnant does that to you!" she winked at him.  
  
"Damn Faith, now I got a visual! Thanks a lot! You know I can't stand that!" he groaned.  
  
Faith giggled, "Yeah, I know, paybacks a bitch huh Bosco!?"  
  
"You know you should take lessons from Fred, he's really good at..." she started, a huge grin on her face.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHHHH OOOHHHSSSAAAYYYYY CCCAAANNNNNN..." he sang loudly to drown her out putting his hands over his ears and moving off.  
  
Faith was cracking up at his reaction but she kept talking if she had to suffer then by god so would he!  
  
Just then, she spotted something in one of the crates.  
  
Stopping her torturing of Bosco, she reached in pulling it out.  
  
"Hey, Bos..Bosco, BOSCO! Would you stop! Look what I found!" she said excitedly.  
  
Stopping his singing of the anthem, he walked over, seeing what was in her hand asked, "What is it?"  
  
"Don't know, think its real?" she asked holding out the medallion of gold.  
  
He looked closely at it, shrugging, "Beats me, got anything on the back, a stamp or something?"  
  
She turned it over, "Yeah, has some writing." She read it silently, with him lowering his head to get under her face, looking up into her eyes, "You want to share?" he smiled sarcasticly.  
  
"Oh sorry, it reads," as she started he reached out, touched it to turn it more into the light of his flashlight.  
  
"Shipper beware. What you ask for is not there,  
Is not waiting to be seen.  
But if you get,  
What you seek,  
Be not weak.  
For like a dream,  
What should never be,  
Will be real and  
Together they shall deal!"  
  
"That's the weirdest shit I ever heard!" Bosco said shaking his head at Faith. "Yeah, it is. Wonder what it means?" she asked.  
  
Just then a flash came from the sky blinding them, Faith and Bosco dropped the medallian onto the dock. It fell rolling beneath a crate.  
  
"Damn, what was that!" Faith exclaimed, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"Don't know but it was bright with a capital B" Bosco replied blinking the spots from his eyes.  
  
"Hey where did that thing go?" he asked. "Damn, I dropped it!" she replied.  
  
"You see where it went?" she asked looking around on the dock. "No, probably went between the boards. Is fish jewelry now!" Bosco cracked. "Well, sure hope the owner doesn't come looking for it!" Faith said looking down again.  
  
Shrugging it off they continued their search for spiders and rats.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Later that night:  
  
Bosco was dreaming of someone's head between his legs, and let me tell you he was one happy camper!  
  
His body was ON FIRE! 'Oh hell yes!!' he thought, realizing he was shouting outloud in his dream, 'Wow, never had one like this before!'  
It felt like every nerve ending in his body was exposed, he was so turned on he was sweating, grabbing the sheets with one hand, the head through the sheets with the other. Before he could even think about what that mouth was doing he was over the edge and "Oh,oh, oh! YES!" he shouted again, "OHHOOHHHH!" He was flying and falling at the same time! He'd never experienced sex like this before! 'Damn woman,' he thought, 'that was..."Oh shit!' It was happening again! For a split second he wondered how that could be then decided he didn't care as his body went with it, in seconds he was over that hill again!  
  
He was so on fire that he couldn't breathe. Just when he thought it was over HERE IT CAME AGAIN!! "Damn, what are you doing to me?" He got no answer, just more pleasure.  
  
He realized he must be having a really freaky dream, because he knew this was not possible. Then he realized he was a WOMAN? Yeah, there are the "HOLY HELL!" It was not possible to think to hard about it as his body had a mind of its own! 'Okay, it's a dream, I've heard about these!' he thought as his body calmed again, 'But I've never had one, kind of weird feeling...OH SHIT' he stopped thinking about it, as his body took over again, 'Deal with the weird when I wake up, right now, hey, sex is sex, and THIS IS A GREAT SEX DREAM!'  
  
Then the mouth moved off of him, trailing up his stomach, kissing and sucking as it went, 'damn, that is good!' he thought, as the mouth reached his 'breast'?, 'okay another weird moment here', the mouth began to work there making him forgot what he was thinking about as he arched his back, 'HELLO!!!' 'That's why women like thhhhhaatttt! YES!!!'  
  
Then the mouth let go moving up to his shoulder, biting him gently, 'oooohhhhmmyyy' he couldn't finish that thought as his body took him places he'd never been before.  
  
He felt a pushing against him and a knee pushing his leg out, 'What the, okay now that's a little too weirdddd aaaaahhhhh oooooohhhhhh mmmyyyy hhhhelllllll!'  
  
He was experiencing fire like he'd never before, he was moving with the other body now, unable to control this dream, or his body. To tell the truth he found he didn't want to, no matter how weird he would feel in the morning when he woke up.  
  
He couldn't make out the other person in the dark of his dream,he was gripping the shoulder with one hand, his other hand was on the back, "OH YES" he shouted as he went off the cliff this time, 'Damn I could set an new record! Even if it is a dream!' But still his body wasn't satisfied!  
  
He found himself pushing the shoulder away but instead of letting go when it moved away from him he went with it. Finding himself sitting on top, astounded as his body went crazy on him!  
  
The other body reached up and caressed him on his 'breast' and then grabbed his hands, entwining their fingers as he rode to another cliff jump!  
  
He felt the body beneath him arch and knew that he had brought them to the same cliff he was going over!  
  
'Okay, I don't care if that was the freakest thing I've ever dreamed, it was damn good!' he laughed to himself as he rolled off, lying there spent, he closed his eyes beginning to go to sleep.  
  
He snapped them open again, as the 'body' suddenly had a voice, 'DAMN BABE, that was great! If we could bottle those second trimester hormones we'd make a fortune!"  
  
'Okay, now this dream is out-of-control!' he thought as he looked over in the bed, yelling out, "OH MY GOD FRED!!!!"  
  
Realizing he WASN'T DREAMING Bosco jumped up out of the bed, standing next to it holding the sheet up in front of him.  
  
"Yeah, Faith, it's me!" he laughed,turning on the bedside lamp, "Babe, you okay? You look a little freaked."  
  
'Faith? Did he just call me...', looking over at the mirror above the dresser his eyes about bugged out of his head. Faith was staring back at him! Only thing was 'HE' wasn't' in the mirror, JUST HER!  
  
Suddenly feeling weak, he said, "Uh, yeah, I, uh, got to...", he ran to the bathroom the sheet trailing behind him.  
  
Slamming the door closed, flipping on the light, he ran to the mirror and nearly passed out! Faith's face was looking back at him!  
  
At first he thought he was just having a nightmare, but it sure felt like he was awake, pinching himself, 'Yeah that hurt.' Then when the reality or unreality of the situation hit him and he realized what he'd just done with this body he was puking in the toilet!  
  
Fred's voice came from the other room, "Faith, honey you okay? I thought that was supposed to be over by now, hell you haven't gotten morning sickness in a month!"  
  
Bosco couldn't answer him, his head was spinning, jumping up he turned on the shower and climbed in. Grabbing the soap he started to wash himself all over, but soon more turned on than he'd ever been in his life had to stop!  
  
Leaning against the shower wall, he tried to think about how this could have happened, and why, as he unsucessfully tried to calm down.  
  
The bathroom door was opening. Before he could stop him, Fred pulled the curtain back, "Hey, mind if I join you," before Bosco could respond, he stepped in.  
  
Bosco nearly came unglued, especially since the sight of Fred's naked body, made this body he was in want to jump him! "UUHH, I'm finished!" he shouted, "I,I,I'm getting out! The showers all yours!"  
  
Climbing out he nearly jumped out of his skin as Fred patted him on the ass, "Sure Babe, you get some rest, kids will be up soon, but I'll get them, you just get some sleep! That was some workout, huh?!" He laughed winking. Bosco got the hell out of there as fast as he could.  
  
He went into the kitchen instead of the 'Oh god help me!' bed, after throwing on a pair of jeans and a teeshirt of Faiths. (Well he was in her body you know)  
  
Pacing up and down, he jumped when Fred came into the room, 'Damn he is hot' he thought as his body responded to the sight of him, then, 'What the HELL! What is wrong with me?! Okay, I've really gone crazy and I'm in hell.'  
  
"Couldn't sleep after all huh?" Fred said moving in for a kiss. Bosco came as close to suicide as he'd ever been right then, but his body betrayed him moving towards the kiss. He only missed that kiss by turning his head at the last second. As Fred caught his cheek instead, he was thinking, 'Damn that was close! What is with this body?'  
  
"Uh look Fred, I have to to in early today, okay?", he said, thinking, 'I got to get out of here before we end up doing it on the damn kitchen floor, then I really will kill myself!' His or Faith's or whosever's body it was; was on fire again just hearing him speak and that kiss on the cheek almost did it!  
  
"Oh okay, well, if you have to. Was kind of hoping you'd return the 'favor' if you know what I mean?" Fred winked at 'Faith' and sounded so disappointed that Bosco having second thoughts about leaving, quickly walked away. Turning to Fred to say goodbye, and that he'd be back later.... 15 minutes later his senses returned for a moment and he hightailed it out of there, grabbing Faiths keys and jacket on the way, 'Oh yeah, grab the stupid purse!' 'Note to self' he thought as he ran to the car, 'shoot self in head!'  
  
Mean while back at the batcave! Uh I mean Bosco's place..  
  
Faith was having a similar experience with Liz, Bosco's latest.  
  
Only she didn't have as good a time. She has been as turned on as him, when she 'started this dream' but had made Liz mad by finishing almost as soon as she arrived here! Liz had left when 'Bosco' didn't want to finish the job! 'Boy, he's gonna be pissed when he can't get her to go out again!', Faith thought laughing.  
  
'Okay, it's a lot better to be a woman, that's for damn sure.' She thought as she got dressed, heading out to go find her 'body'. The last hour had not been pleasant to say the least, there are a lot of things about a guys body that she found immediately annoying! The itch being the first, the hair being the second! Pulling on those jeans, trying to find where to put that thing of his? Finding a comfortable position was damn near imposible!  
  
She was about to head out the door when suddenly there was a banging on it. Going to it she peeked out the peephole and saw herself staring back at her. 'Okay, now that's freaky!' she laughed opening the door.  
  
Standing there facing each other, Faith said, "Damn 'FAITH' you look like you've seen a ghost!' Bosco was completely freaked out by his body talking to him! 'Damn I am hot!' he thought after a moment staring at 'himself'.  
  
"Yeah, well, you haven't been what I've been through!" he said, pushing past her. Faith's eyes widened as she heard 'her' voice coming from 'her?'. "I had to wake up to Fred, kind of," he groaned.  
  
At first she didn't get it, then she was howling with laughter, "NOOO YOU DIDN'T! OH MY GOD YOU DID!! HOW WAS IT!!! IT WAS GOOD WASN'T IT!!"  
  
At the look on his face she shouted, "IT WAS WASN'T IT!! OH MY GOD!!! I TOLD YOU DIDN'T I!" She was nearly rolling on the floor now.  
  
"IT'S NOT FUNNY!!! STOP LAUGHING!!" he shouted, adding with a pout, "I thought I was dreaming, and didn't realize it wasn't a dream or your husband until after!"  
  
That sent her over the edge and then she was sitting on the floor with the hiccups, having laughed herself into a near coma.  
  
He stood there looking down at his body having a fit, then, "How would you like it if I went back and did it again?" Thinking of the kitchen scene!  
  
She looked up at him with his own eyes, "YOU WOULDN"T DARE!" then she was laughing again!  
  
Finally she was under control and getting up said, "How are we going to fix this?" she asked, "I mean, how did it happen?" "You think it has something to do with that medallian and that lighting?" Bosco wondered out loud, "Maybe we should go back and try to find it? I really can't take another 'night' with Fred!" 'Or morning' he thought to himself, still freaked out about what this body had done in the kitchen!  
  
Faith looked closely at him, which by the way was also freaking him out big time! It was his face looking closely at him!  
  
"Why, whats wrong with Fred?" she asked, adding with a frown, "Freds a sexy man, he's hot!"  
  
'OKAY, that just ain't right okay! Don't do that! I'm gonna have enough nightmares from this without hearing 'myself' say that about him!" Bosco was heading to the door as he heard himself laughing behind him. She was right of course and just thinking about him made this damn body horny! 'CRAP' he thought as he went down the stairs. Thinking, 'These stairs aren't the only thing I went down on this morning! Damn traitor body!'  
  
"Don't worry Bos, its just the pregnancy, but, hey it could be worse!" she laughed following him down.  
  
"I really don't see how!" he said, deciding someone up there must hate him when she said, "You could be in labor or on your period!"  
  
TBC?... 


	2. The Horrific Shipping Accident Chapter 2

LOL I hope you enjoyed chapter 1...I promise no more scenes like that 'kitchen or bedroom' one. Though I can't promise they won't BE IN the kitchen or bedroom again! HAHA! Anyways,,,,,ENJOY!!! Malinda4242  
  
The Horrific Shipping Accident Chapter 2  
  
Bosco and Faith searched that dock for hours, but nothing was found.  
  
"Do you think this is going to be permanent?" he asked, "Because I'll just drown myself right here if it is!"  
  
"HEY, watch it! That's my body you're talking about! AND it's 'with child'!" Faith exclaimed.  
  
"Oh yeah, OH NO!!! HUH UHH!! I AIN'T DOING THAT!!" He was panicing now, he'd completely forgotten about that part of it!  
  
"Uh Bos, there not really a choice here in that. You kind of can't stop it, you know," she laughed watching the horrified look on his face.  
  
He sat down on one of the crates looking up at her with tears in 'her' eyes, "Faith, I, I...", he couldn't speak suddenly.  
  
She took pity on him, "Hey, Bos it'll be okay. We'll find a way out of this, I don't know how, but we will." Walking up to him she put her hand on his shoulder, "I did it twice, I lived remember? You'll be fine."  
  
"I don't want to be 'fine' I want to be me!" he was crying now, "What the hell is wrong with me!?" he exclaimed as he wiped his face,looking at the wetness on his hands after. Faith grinned, "It's the hormones, they make you kind of crazy." "Yeah," he said looking away from her, "I noticed."  
  
"Come on, lets go see if the receiving clerk found anything," she told him, walking off. He followed her, "You know I ain't going to your place again until this is fixed," he said.  
  
She turned around, "Bos you have too! If 'I' don't come home Fred's going to call out the national guard!"  
  
"OH NO, I ain't going through that again! I don't care who he calls out!" and he was serious.  
  
"Look," she laughed, "just say you have a headache, or backache, or had a really long day and are tired. Fred is understanding about those things, goof! He'll let you be. But you have to go 'home', my kids will be waiting in the morning, it's my turn to take them to their practices."  
  
He stood there,looking at her with her eyes, "It ain't him I'm worried about." "What?" she asked confused. "It's this body, I don't have control over it!" he exclaimed.  
  
Faith frowned with his face, eyes widening she started laughing, "Oh no, that's not good!" "Tell me about it!" he said as he walked off. "Oh no, you tell me about it!" she laughed following him.  
  
"I don't think so! Just suffice it to say that if this body had its way, you'd never get out of bed!" he was laughing now at the expression on her face.  
  
"OH MY GOOOODDDD!!! Okay, now I got a visual!!" she exclaimed making one of 'his' famous faces.  
  
"SEE! What did I tell you! Not a good thing is it!!" he smirked as they reached the office of the shipping clerk.  
  
"You know I noticed the same thing at your place, only I could at least say NO!!" she laughed as they went in the door. "Well, its probably because I'm not 'in love' with anyone, you are. I have all these feelings, for well, you know, and for your kids and for your parents; you know you have real issues with those two; its like my mind is just along for the ride or something!" he explained.  
  
She thought about it awhile as they waited for the guy to come from the back and answer the buzzer, "Yeah I see what you mean, when I think of them, its like a memory, but when I think of your mom, yeah, I get you now, hey do you think if I see any of your girlfriends, I'll 'feel' something for them?" she was giggling.  
  
"STOP THAT!! I DON'T GIGGLE!!" he was horrified, "Faith, that ain't right, stop it!" They both sobered up, looking at each other, she was nodding, "Kind of weird, you know; to feel how you, feel about me, but I'm glad too, I love you, Bos, you're one of my best friends, too." He grinned at her, "Yeah, I know, and, me too, Faith."  
  
Just then the door opened and the clerk asked, "Yeah, what can I do for you?"  
  
"We were here yesterday and she dropped something, A gold medallian, you seen it?" Bosco asked. "She?" he said looking between them, "Who's she?" "Uh, she means someone else who was with us." Faith covered looking at 'her', thinking, 'sheesh, Bos, get it together!' wanting to laugh. "Yeah, someone else," Bosco's 'face' was red, "Did you see it or what?"  
  
"No, can't say I did, but I can ask around, what's it look like?" he asked.  
  
Bosco's eyebrows shot up, "It's a gold medallian, how many of those you lose around here, geesh, what an idiot!" "FAITH!" Faith exclaimed, then looking back at the clerk added, "Sorry about that, she's had a bad day." "Yeah, okay," the clerk said giving, 'her' a look, "What I meant," looking pointedly at 'Bosco', "was is it big, small, round, what?"  
  
"It's about 4 inches across, round and has a poem on the back and a sundial on the front. There's no chain." Faith said, smiling at him, trying to be friendly.  
  
"Sure, okay, I'll ask around," giving 'him' a funny look, then shaking his head he closed the door and went back to work.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?" she exclaimed looking at Bosco, "You're asking the man for his help and you call him an idiot!" "Well at least I didn't use my face to 'flirt' with him!" Bosco was fuming, "Bad enough to see you, I mean me, I mean, oh hell!" Then he was stalking off, with her body.  
  
"Oh man, its been a long day and its only getting longer," she sighed, following, herself to the RMP, "Bosco and pregnancy hormones, got to be a lethal combination if there ever was one!"  
  
TBC... 


	3. The Horrific Shipping Accident Chapter 3

Well, well, well, Bosco goes home to Fred....ENJOY!!!! Malinda4242 heretofore known in this fic as 'The Powers That Be!' hehehe  
  
The Horrific Shipping Accident Chapter 3  
  
Walking in the door that night, Bosco prayed that Fred was already asleep. (Yeah Right, what fun would that be!?)  
  
"Hey Babe, you're home late," Fred was coming out of the kitchen, wearing a grey silk shirt, dark jeans, looking real fine, a dishrag in his hands, "Bad day?"  
  
"Uh, no, it was fine," Bosco said, trying like hell NOT to look at him, "I just had a lot of paperwork to get done."  
  
Fred was coming up fast for a welcome home kiss. As he reached him, Bosco yelled, "I HAVE A HEADACHE!", thinking, 'God he smells good!', then, 'oh please let me die!' Fred stopped looking at 'her' oddly, "Oookay, your lips hurt too?"  
  
Turning red, Bosco muttered something unintelligable, putting his head down he slipped past Fred, quickly going to the bedroom, realizing where he had gone and that Fred was right behind him, he paniced.  
  
Slamming the bedroom door closed he ran to the bathroom, closing and locking the door. 'Oh my god, that was close!' he thought as he looked in the mirror. He turned on the tap splashing water on his face.  
  
All he could think about was how hot Fred looked in that silk shirt and jeans, 'Please let me die in my sleep tonight," he pleaded with the powers that be. (Yeah right not a freaking chance, we powers that be are having tooo damn much fun!) He turned on the cold water in the shower climbing in, "OH SHIT, that's FREAKING COLD!" he yelled. But he stood there, vowing not to come out until he froze to death if that's what it took!  
  
Finally, after several very long cold minutes he came out of the bathroom, shivering, he grabbed a 'Crap, all she's got is gowns?", he kept looking and finally found an old sweats set, pulled that on; as for the bra and panties thing, 'I don't freaking think so!' he thought as he contemplated suicide again. (Don't you worry, we powers would never let THAT happen! Hehe)  
  
Walking to the door of the bedroom, not EVEN looking at that DAMN BED, he slowly opened the door walking out.  
  
Looking around he didn't see Fred, so he crept to the kitchen to look for something to eat. He was starving, more so than usual, 'must be this kid of Faiths or something,' he thought, as he scrounged in the fridge.  
  
"Babe, I left a plate for you in the oven," Fred said coming up behind him, trying to put his arms around him. Bosco nearly jumped clean across the kitchen when Fred spoke and when he touched him he came unglued, yelling, "I HAVE A HEADACHE, GEESH FRED!"  
  
Fred started laughing, "Faith, for someone who has a headache you sure yell a lot!"  
  
As Bosco stood there with a trapped look on 'her' face, Fred asked, "Are you okay? You've been acting strange since you got up this morning," he grinned, "Although what you did to me in this kitchen before you left for work was inspired!"  
  
Bosco turned red as a cherry, pushing past him, "I'm not hungry, I'm going to bed, uh, I mean, uh..." standing there, panicing again, "I Have A Headache!"  
  
"Yeah, you keep saying that," Fred was completely confused now, "Do you need some tylenol, or would you just like a backrub?"  
  
Bosco's traitor face actually lit up at the sound of a backrub! He was backing away while Fred was advancing on him his big strong sexy hands reaching out for Faith, "NO, uh, I mean, uh, I," he turned, taking off for the bedroom again, this time locking the door behind him.  
  
"FAITH! What the hell is wrong with you? Should I call your Dr. or something?" Fred was outside the door, he sounded so worried that Bosco almost opened that door, almost.  
  
But, instead, fighting the desire to open it with every ounce of strength he had, he called back through the door, "Please, no, I'll be alright, must be the hormones," he grimaced as he said that, 'How the hell do women, do this!' he thought, "Can you sleep on the couch tonight? My head is really killing me, Bosco drove me crazy today!"  
  
"BOSCO?! BOSCO IS THE DAMN REASON I'M SLEEPING ALONE TONIGHT!!" Fred yelled, "ONE OF THESE DAYS I'M GONNA BUST HIM UP BUT GOOD FAITH!"  
  
"Please, feel free to do so, just do it Before I get back in there." Bosco whispered as he fell onto the bed exhausted, "She did this to me reading that stupid poem!" He was alseep in seconds. It had been a long damn day.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Faith was having no easier a time of it, she had come home to find Liz waiting.  
  
"Hi, Maurice," she said seductivly, standing there in her fur coat, at the top of the stairs, "Just thought you might like to 'finish' what you started last night, 'finish me' that is."  
  
To Faith's horror she opened her coat to reveal nothing underneath.  
  
"What is it with women doing that to him!" she exclaimed, before she could stop herself, "I just don't see what's so sexy about that! I mean at least have the decency to have on sexy underware!"  
  
Liz's jaw dropped. She hurridly closed her coat, yelling out, "YOU BASTARD!" Liz slapped Faith across the face pushing past 'him' to head down the stairs, calling 'him' every name she could possibly think of.  
  
"Wow, Bosco, where'd you pick her up at; 'Sailors are Us'?" Faith laughed rubbing her face where Liz had slapped 'him', as she opened the door, going into the apartment.  
  
"Oh man, am I beat!" she yawned as she went into the kitchen, looking into the fridge, she saw more than she'd expected to. "This is great, he keeps a stocked fridge!" of course not knowing how long anything had been in there, she just grabbed some cheese. Pulling open a few cabinets found bread and fixed a grilled cheese sandwich. Sitting at the small table eating and drinking a beer, she realized that although she had mouthed off before she could stop herself, this body had appreciated Liz's efforts. Picturing the scene again, before she could stop herself, 'his' body reacted, her eyes widening, looking down at herself, she said, "Oh Bosco, grow up!" she laughed, thinking for a moment, "You know, this could be fun," a second later grimacing, "NNNAAAA!"  
  
She sat there a minute, then her face screwing up,wondered, "What the hell DID he do with my body this morning! I swear if Fred asks me for some freaky thing we've never done, when I get back in it, I'm gonna kill Bosco!"  
  
Her apettite ruined, she got up throwing the rest of the sandwich in the garbage and went to bed.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Bosco woke in the night, reaching across the bed, not finding anyone there, he got up, walking out into the living room, half asleep still, he continued into the kitchen where he grabbed a glass of water.  
  
He walked down the hall, opening the door to the kids room, walked over to Charlies bed. Reaching down, tucked him back in, his covers had ended up at his feet. Going and checking on Emily, he gave a small smile, leaving the room closing the door behind him. He was almost overwhelmed by the emotion he felt when he saw them.  
  
Tears came to his eyes as he thought about how much he loved his children, how worried he was about them.  
  
Standing in the dark hallway, half asleep, his mind completely taken over by 'Faith's emotions, and her hormones, he started crying.  
  
Suddenly Fred was in front of him, "Hey, babe," he said softly, "What's wrong?" Bosco couldn't answer him, he just shook his head giving a slight shrug. Fred smiled at 'her', "You've been working too hard and too many late hours, you need to cut back," as Bosco nodded still in tears, he said, "come on lets go back to bed." He put his arms around him holding 'her' to him, leading her back to bed.  
  
Tucking her in, he lay down beside her holding her until 'she' was asleep again.  
  
Bosco woke up with the sun coming in the window, his head on Freds chest, Fred's arm around him.  
  
He sat straight up! 'OHHHH CRAP' he thought as he got out of there quick, 'NOT AGAIN!!' he mentally was moaning, though silent in his attempted escape.  
  
As he reached the bedroom door, Fred said, "Good morning to you too!", smiling at Bosco.  
  
"Good Morning!" Bosco said quickly, exiting the room even more quickly.  
  
"Hey, don't forget, I get to sleep late this morning, Emily's dance practice is at 9 and Charlies ball practice is at 9:30." Fred called out as Bosco went down the hall.  
  
"Yeah, okay!!" he yelled back, 'Oh great, now I just have to figure out where!"  
  
When he reached the kitchen Charlie was already there, "Hey mom, did you see my glove?" "Uh, no, where did you leave it last?" Bosco asked, "What do you eat for brea, I mean what do you want for breakfast? And where is your ball practice again?"  
  
"If I knew where I left it I wouldn't have lost it!" Charlie exclaimed, "And you know what I eat on Saturday morning!" He turned walking out, calling back, "You know where my ball practice is too, we go there all the time! I'll be glad when this baby gets here! You're acting weird!"  
  
Bosco sighed, "You have no idea kid."  
  
Just then, Emily yelled from down the hall, "MOM I need your help!" Not having the slightest idea about kids, much less girls, our boy walked right into it!  
  
Entering her room, he asked, "What do you nee...OH HELLO!!" He quickly turned his back thinking, 'I'm going to hell, I'm going to hell!'  
  
"MOM! What is your problem?" Emily was looking at him like he was from another planet, (close; Mars), "I need you to help me fix this, I can't get it myself!"  
  
Bosco refused to turn around, "Uh ask your Father!"  
  
"MOM, I can't ask DAD to help me with this! Charlie's right, you are acting weird!" Emily came around to the front of 'her', "Now Mom! I have to be there on time!"  
  
Bosco closed his eyes to meer slits, reached out pulling up the tangled dance suit, 'Oh I'm going to hell in a handbasket for sure' he thought. As soon as she could get the rest of it herself he beat it out of there.  
  
Reaching the kitchen, he started grabbing food out of the fridge, grabbing plates he soon had 'breakfast' on the table. He was starving as he sat down to eat digging into his meal.  
  
The kids came in a couple of minutes and as one exclaimed, "YWWWEEEEWWW! MOM WHAT ARE YOU EATING!"  
  
Looking confused, Bosco looked down at his plate, looking up at them, 'Tuna casserole and strawberry jello, why?"  
  
"EEWWW GROSS!!" Charlie yelled. "Whats wrong with this?" Bosco asked frowning.  
  
"TOGETHER!!! IN THE SAME BOWL!!!???" Emily yelled, "Charlie you were right, she has lost her mind!" She grabbed bowls. Then got out the cereal and milk. They went to eat in the living room.  
  
"Tastes fine to me!" Bosco/Faith said, looking down at his fork, before he put another mouthful in.  
  
Later as he sat watching Charlie at practice, he was sitting listening to two women talk about having babies, seems 'everyone' knew about Faith's pregancy.  
  
"Oh my god," one of the demons said, "I was in labor for 3 days! And when the kid finally decided to come out!!??? HE was BREACH!! CAME out butt first!! You talk about stitches!! I had enough stitches to put Frankenstien back together! I couldn't sit down for two weeks!"  
  
Bosco sat there speechless, his mind reeling.  
  
He nearly lost his breakfast when the 'other' demon, said, "Well I had it worse than that, I had a C-section so big, that my Dr. had to cut me from my belly button to my crotch! That kid was so big they had to pull him out for 3 minutes!! Took me 10 days to be able to get out of that bed!!"  
  
"OKAY, THAT'S IT!!" Bosco yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE, FROM THE INQUISITION!!??? MY GOD, HAVE SOME MERCY!!"  
  
Getting up he hurridly went down the bleachers yelling out, "COME ON CHARLIE, GOTTA GO, NNNOOOOWWWW!!!"  
  
Charlie, the coach and everyone else there was staring at 'her'. Charlie seeing that 'look' his mom got when she was mad, said, "Gotta go, coach, she's pregnant you know."  
  
The coach stood shaking his head in sympathy for the poor kid. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
Picking up Emily, driving them home, Bosco dropped the keys, the purse, the coat, and the bag he was carring on the floor, stalking over to Fred, who was looking at him with a smile that soon faded as he saw the kids faces and 'Faiths'.  
  
"YOU DID THIS TO ME!!" Bosco yelled, "AND I'M NOT DOING IT!!"  
  
"Faith, not doing what? What did I do to you?" a very confused Fred made the mistake of asking.  
  
"YOU GOT ME PREGNANT!! DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THE STITCHES? OR THE BUTT FIRST THING?? I DIDN'T!! THAT'S FOR DAMN SURE!! OR HOW ABOUT THE C- SECTION THING!!!! OH HELL NO I DON'T THINK SO!!!!" Bosco was beside 'him/her' self, "I'M NOT DOING THIS AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!"  
  
Fred stood up saying, "Faith, what the hell are you talking about? You are doing this, you decided to have another baby, remember?", he saw her face go white, reaching out, he caught 'her' just in time as her eyes rolled back in her head. Holding on to her as she hit the deck!  
  
Bosco had passed out, mostly from sheer terror!  
  
Carring 'her' to the bedroom, Fred yelled at Emily to call 911.  
  
Later, when the paramedics were leaving, Fred asked them what was wrong with her. "Looks like too much stress, her pressures a little high, she should be fine now, but I'd take her to her regular Dr. on Monday if I were you. She was pretty upset, do you know what caused it?" Kim said, as she and Carlos were leaving.  
  
"No not really, she seemed fine and then yesterday she started acting kind of strange." Fred was looking down at Bosco. "Well, anyway, she'll probably sleep for awhile, but if you need us, you know where we're at." Kim smiled at him as they walked to the door.  
  
"Thanks, I'll call if she needs you." Fred said, closing the front door.  
  
"Dad, is mom going to be alright?" Emily asked as she and Charlie stood watching him.  
  
"I think so, she's just tired." Fred said, then he went to give the kids lunch.  
  
Bosco was laying there looking out the window, he was more scared than he'd ever been in his life. Passing out like that had freaked him out. When he'd come to with Kim and Carlos standing over him he'd thought for a moment he'd been shot or something.  
  
"Come on Faith," he said quietly, "You gotta fix this, soon."  
  
TBC..... 


	4. The Horrific Shipping Accident Chapter 4

Okay, hope you have enjoyed this so far....few more chapters to go..ENJOY! Malinda4242  
  
The Horrific Shipping Accident Chapter 4  
  
Faith called to see if Bosco was coming to help her look for the medallian again and was surprised and very concerned when Fred not only wouldn't let 'him' talk to 'her' but told 'him' to stay away. When she asked him why, he said that he'd had to call for the paramedics because she had passed out. He explained what had happened, though not in detail, and then hung up.  
  
"Oh shit," Faith said as she stood there in Bosco's apartment, "This can't be good." 'Dang," she thought, 'I knew he was upset, but, not that upset.' She of course had no idea about the 'demons' he had come up against.  
  
She went to the docks herself, and looked again, but no luck. After several hours, she finally left, deciding to go and talk to Bosco about what had happened, 'If I can get past Fred.'  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Showing up at the door, she took a deep breath, reminding herself that 'he' didn't live here so not to look suspicious, and knocked.  
  
Charlie answered the door, "Hey Uncle B, what are you doing here?" "Uh, hi Charlie, I just came to check on your mom. How's she doing?" Faith asked him. "She's better, I guess, she's in her room, says she's not coming out until hell freezes over, or something like that," he said very seriously.  
  
Faith couldn't help but laugh, 'Yeah, I'll bet he did!' she thought.  
  
"Bosco, what do you want? I thought I told you to leave her alone, you're part of the reason she's like this," Fred was coming to the door.  
  
"Look Fred, I just wanted to tell her that she can stay home, I'll talk to Lieu, and make it okay," Faith said, adding, "Can I see her, alone? Please, it will only be a few minutes."  
  
Fred stood looking at him, then heard Bosco from the bedroom door, "Let him in Fred, it's okay, I need to talk to him anyway, he won't be here long."  
  
Moving aside, Fred motioned for Faith to enter, giving him one of his 'warning' looks. Smiling at him, Faith said, "Thanks Fred, I won't be long, I promise."  
  
When she entered the bedroom Bosco closed the door.  
  
"Please god, tell me you found that thing," he said. "Sorry, I didn't," she replied, "I was out there all day, it must have fallen into the river."  
  
Bosco sat down on the bed, "Oh my god," looking up at her, "I'm gonna die aren't I, I'm gonna die."  
  
Faith laughed, "Bos, you're not gonna die, what makes you think that!" He then filled her in on what he'd been told at the ballpark.  
  
"No wonder! Bos, what are you listening to that for anyway!" she was trying not to laugh at the horrified expression on his face, "Those are called, horror stories for a reason! Most of the time its nothing like that! No it's not a day in the park, but its really not that horrible." "Yeah, well, you're not a guy," he started, then, "I mean, well, oh hell Faith, you know what I mean!" He was near tears again.  
  
Faith sat down next to him, putting her arm around him, "Bos, you're not a guy now either, remember. Look all you have to do is make sure you read the books and go to the classes, and that's only if we can't figure a way out of this mess. You'll be fine, both times I had no problems, okay!"  
  
"I'm scared Faith," he said putting his head in his hands. She rubbed his back, "I know, so am I. But, I promise, it will be okay. Now you have to get it together, before Fred has you commited!"  
  
He started laughing and she got up, "Look if I don't leave soon, he's gonna pound me and I'd really rather not have to deal with that. So, calm down and I'll see you at work Monday. Okay?"  
  
Nodding, he watched her leave.  
  
Fred came in after seeing Faith to the door.  
  
"How you doing?" he asked, "You need anything?"  
  
Shaking his head, he answered, "No, not right now, thanks," as Fred turned to leave the room, he added, "Fred, do we have anymore tuna casserole and strawberry jello?"  
  
"What? Faith you've got to be kidding!" Fred exclaimed.  
  
"I don't see what the problem is with that!" Bosco said puzzled.  
  
"Yeah, I know babe, and that's the problem!" Fred laughed, "I'll go see what I can do."  
  
"Thanks, cause I'm starving," Bosco/Faith said laying back against the headboard and turning on the TV.  
  
3 months later: you really didn't think he'd get off easy did you? YOU DID? Have you read anything else I've written?....hehehe  
  
Bosco felt like a whale, a big fat pregnant whale, "I can't believe how huge I am! Surely this is as big as it gets, right?" Faith just looked at him, she was debating whether to be honest or not. She decided NOT.  
  
"Oh I'm sure that this is almost it. How are you feeling?" she asked him, Bosco had been on desk duty for a few months now.  
  
"Like everytime I move I have to pee, that's how I feel!" he was trying to fill out a report, and not having much success.  
  
Faith laughed, "Other than that you goof. How's my kid doing?"  
  
"Fine, won't be still; you know I hear all the time about how 'wonderful' it is to 'feel' the baby moving, but I got to tell you the first time I almost puked! And now it moves only when I want it to be still, I can't even sleep at night, acts like its in gymnastics! Damn Faith, and another thing, I sleep on my stomach okay! But NOT ANYMORE!! Hell, I can't even roll over! I haven't had a good nights sleep in months!" he was on one of his rolls and Faith was regreting having asked him how he was!  
  
"Oh and Fred, how can I ever thank you for Fred! If that man tries to touch or kiss me one freaking more time, you might just be a widow before this kid is born! Good God woman, I thought I was horny! If I'm not 'having a headache, I'm hiding in the damn bathroom! It's gotten to where I've almost taken to sleeping in the closet!!!!", he was not stopping now either, "And these stupid clothes!! Do you now what a fool I feel in 'MATERNITY CLOTHES!!! HELLO!!! I mean look at this!" and he stood up, holding out the shirt, "I look like I'm wearing a tent!!! A maternity uniform; who comes up with this shit! Faith, if I survive the pregnacy it will be a miracle, and I'm not even going to think about the rest!!! Oh and did I tell you about Fred! HE THINKS THIS IS SEXY, CUTE AND KEEPS TOUCHING MY STOMACH!! Oh and EVERYBODY ElSE KEEPS TOUCHING MY STOMACH, TOO!! WHAT IS IT ABOUT MY DAMN STOMACH!! ITS NOT LIKE IT'S A PLAYGROUND FOR HANDS!!!"  
  
He was yelling, Faith stood up, "Bos, enough, okay, you're attracting attention! GEESH, why don't you just calm down already."  
  
'Calm down, you want me to calm down," he was really upset again, "How can I calm down! There are if I counted right, only 1 and 1/2 months to go with this thing and we still haven't found that medallian yet!!! And it's hot, have you noticed how hot it is and its only the END OF MAY!!! How the hell am I suppose to go to JULY like this?! I swear if I had known what this would be like..."  
  
Then suddenly Bosco face which had been beet red, became pale, Faith jumped up and grabbed him and helped him sit back in the chair.  
  
"Bos, you have got to stop this!" Faith exclaimed, "You're going to end up in the hospital! Geesh, my damn blood pressure must be through the roof and that's my kid you've got in there, okay?"  
  
"Everything alright in here?" Lt. Swersky was at the door, he looked from one to the other, then looking at Faith said, "I could hear her from down the hall!" "Yeah, Lieu," Faith said, "She's fine, just letting off steam." She was smiling and trying to get Bosco to stay seated.  
  
"Well, okay," he said looking at Bosco oddly, "Just try to keep it down, not everyone wants to know your buisness, get my meaning?"  
  
"Yeah, Lieu, we get it,' Faith said smiling hugely at him, "Won't happen again."  
  
Nodding Swersky left the office, closing the door behind him.  
  
"You, have, got, to, calm, down," she said looking down at Bosco.  
  
He was nodding, and looking down at the hands in his lap. They were shaking, and sweating. Looking up at her he asked, "Do I look fat to you?"  
  
Faith looked away from him blowing out a breath, thinking, 'I may not survive this!'  
  
As she walked out of the office, Swersky cornered her, "Bosco, in my office, NOW!"  
  
Nodding and sighing she walked in, "Have a seat," Swersky pointed to a chair.  
  
Sitting, she asked, "Whats up?"  
  
"What's up? No the question is what the hell was that? Do you realize that since she went off of patrol, not one damn bit of paperwork has been finished on time in that office! And her spelling! She spells as bad as you do! Who was doing your paperwork? Were you two contracting it out!?" he was shaking his head in frustration, "And BEFORE I put her at that desk she was written up 4 times for punching suspects! The only reason she wasn't suspended, is because they didn't want anyone to know that a pregnant cop beat them UP! You on the other hand have become well behaved! And suddenly your paperwork looks like they were written by college professors!! If I didn't know better I would think you two had traded places!!!"  
  
Faith sat there, thinking, 'Now what would Bosco say to THAT!' "Well, Boss, I guess, it must be hormones?", she said grinning and shrugged, "That or maybe a full moon? You know I hadn't really thought about it, want me to investigate it? How's this for a title to the report; How Pregnacy Affects Cop Partners? Hormonel Investigation 101."  
  
Lt. Dave Swersky, came as near as he ever had to throwing Bosco out of his office bodily at that moment. "GET OUT!!" he yelled, as Bosco said, "Sure thing Boss," and took off.  
  
Faith was grinning as she walked down the hall, 'That ought to give him a headache, make him feel things are back to normal!'  
  
TBC.... 


	5. The Horrific Shipping Accident Chapter 5

Um,,,things are going down the drain fast for poor Bosco....and this time its his fault as we take a small AU inspired detour....but don't worry we'll get right back on track..ENJOY! Malinda4242  
  
The Horrific Shipping Accident Chapter 5  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Bosco exclaimed as he and Faith walked into the hospital meeting room, "I'm going to freaking Lamaze class, and I'm not the 'partner'!"  
  
"Well, you have to do this, Fred and I took these things twice already and if I asked him to do it again he'd really think something was wrong," Faith said, "He already thinks you need to be comitted! I mean really Bosco, throwing his clothes off the fire escape and telling him he needs to be castrated was a bit over the top even for you! And threatening to shoot him if he comes back in the bedroom!! What were you thinking!?"  
  
"ME, I told him I wasn't in the mood and he kept after me! He's lucky I didn't shoot him, I wouldn't have been aiming for his heart I can tell you that much!" he was glaring at her as he stood there in the hall.  
  
Faith rolled her eyes at him, "I'm so going to have some ass kissing to do when this gets straight! My poor husband must think I hate him!"  
  
"I'm beginning too! That's for damn sure!" Bosco exclaimed, "He keeps telling me how sexy I am! I'm gonna have nightmares for life!!"  
  
Faith laughed out loud, "Come on we're gonna be late."  
  
Later in class they were watching a film, Bosco was finding it kind of interesting, showed how the baby gets made, how the pregnacy develops, how the Dr. visits should go, how the body gets ready, interesting stuff; not football but still, interesting, THEN, "OH HELL NOOOOOO!!! OOOOHHHHH MMMMYYY GGOOOODDDD!!!" he yelled out, the entire class was looking at him and Faith now, "THAT IS JUST NOT OOHHH MMMYYY GGOOODDD, POSSIBLE!! THAT'S WHAT I HAVE TO...OH I'M GONNA BE SIC...AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH...LOOK AT THAT THING!!!....he was reacting to the section where the babys head is crowning!  
  
Faith was trying to shush him, but there was noooo shushing to be found. And then the Dr. did an episiotomy! "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! OH NNOOO I'M OUT OF HERE!!! THAT JUST AIN'T RIGHT!!! OR POSSIBLE!! TURN THAT DAMN THING OFF!! WHAT IS THIS TORTURE CLASS!!! OOOHHHMMMYYYYGGGOOOODDDD!!!!"  
  
Then as the film was stopped by the lamaze teacher who realized she had a situation here, Bosco stood up from the chair he was sitting in and looking down at Faith said, "I AIN'T DOING THIS AND THAT'S FINAL!! YOU DO IT!!" and he was hauling it out of that class and down the hall as fast as his feet would carry him!  
  
"Is she alright, do you need me to call anyone?' the teacher asked Faith as she stood to go after him. "No, she'll be okay, does this a lot!" then she backed out of the class and turning took off down the hall after him.  
  
"Bosco stop! STOP!!" Faith called out as she finally caught up, which to tell the truth wasn't really that hard, Bosco was now 8 1/2months pregnant now and moving kind of slow. Waddaling would be more like it.  
  
He turned on her, "I'm serious Faith, I'm not doing this, I know I've said it before, but did you see that! It was like a scene from Halloween or Friday the 13th!! No, don't even try to talk me out of this, I'm just not going to do it, and that's all there is to it!"  
  
He stood there looking at her with conviction on 'her' face.  
  
"Oh," she said, "And how do you plan on stopping it. Last time I checked there was really no way to do that once it gets started."  
  
Then she waited while that sunk in.  
  
"CRAP!" he exclaimed, "How come I always get the shit end of these stories! That's it I've had it!"  
  
Then he turned and faced the 'powers that be':  
  
"HEY, YOU, I'M TALKING TO YOU!! I'M TIRED OF ALWAYS BEING THE ANGST ONE!!! MAKE TY OR SULLY OR EVEN JIMMY THE ANGST ONE!! LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!! HOW COME I NEVER GET TO JUST HAVE THE GIRL AND LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER!!!! RUN THROUGH THE DAISYS BAREFOOT? NOOOO PROBABLY GIVE ME A GIRL WITH LICE, MAKE US GET DIVORCED ON OUR HONEYMOON AND SHOOT ME WHEN I STEP ON YOUR DAMN FLOWERS!! WELL I'VE HAD IT!! I AIN'T PLAYING NO MORE!! YOU HEAR MEEEE OUT THERE!!! NO. MORE.!!!"  
  
"There I guess I told them, huh!" he laughed as he turned to Faith.  
  
"Uh Bos, that probably wasn't such a good idea," she said backing away from him.  
  
"Oh yeah, well I liked i..."  
  
(Really now, he should have been more polite! We powers that be are kind of cranky this late at night!)  
  
August 15st  
  
"Bos, you know that you are 6 weeks overdue right?" Faith asked him. "Yes, I know," he replied, trying to look unsuccessfully at his shoes.  
  
"Guess, you should have just let it be and not yelled at the 'powers' huh, you'd probably be back in your own body by now, and so would I," she said sadly looking at his VERY large belly.  
  
"Oh shut up Faith!" he said heatedly.  
  
"So, how long you think their gonna keep us like this?" she wondered outloud.  
  
"Gee I don't know, until this kid graduates from college?" he smarted off.  
  
"UH, Bos, I don't think that was the smart thing to say," Faith said as the Dr. came back in.  
  
"Yeah, what else can they do to me, that they haven't already done?!" he cracked.  
  
"Well," said the Doctor, sitting down, "Congratulations, it seems you're having triplets!" adding as Bosco seriously began to regret smarting off the FIRST time, "And because you're so far overdue this is gonna require a C-Section! Hun, you're gonna have enough stiches to make two frankensteins!"  
  
"OH MY GOD!" Bosco said.  
  
No just; Fan Fic Writer!  
  
This is ending #1 Don't you just want to see #2? And the epilogue....well tune in and you will....hehehe 


	6. The Horrific Shipping Accident Chapter 6

,  
  
The real ending, or ending #2 depending on your prefrences....ENJOY!!! Malinda4242...epilogue in a few days....  
  
The Horrific Shipping Accident Chapter 6 The Real Ending!  
  
Some things had been happening in the Yokas household the last few weeks that Faith didn't know about.  
  
They weren't bad things, just Bosco wouldn't have told her for a million dollars what had happened between him and Fred.  
  
After complaining about Fred 'chasing' him Bosco had finally been caught! (okay take those minds out of the gutter people!)  
It had happened when they went to the 'Builders Depot' a place that Fred and Faith went occasionaly to look for stuff for the house, like a fridge or something, but, Bosco had never been there.  
  
He didn't want to go there now, either! Cars he wanted to work on, the house, I DON"T THINK SO! So when Fred said he wanted to go, Bosco went but with much protest!  
  
But, when they got there, look out, he couldn't believe the shit you could get here!!!!  
  
Fred was cracking up at 'Faiths' reactions to everything from the tools to the bathroom cabinets!  
  
"Woman, you act like you've never seen this stuff before!" he laughed, Bosco was holding up a small circular saw that was battery powered, "Now what the heck are we going to do with THAT!?"  
  
Bosco was grinning like a little kid, "I don't know, I just need it!"  
  
"OH NO, that nesting instinct isn't kicking in yet is it? Because I'm not knocking down ANY walls!" Fred was shaking his head at 'her'.  
  
"Come on, lets get out of here before we go broke!" Fred was pushing the basket and it was loaded with stuff, everything from cleaning supplies to...oh there goes the saw in the basket!  
  
"FAITH, you don't NEED a circular saw! Now put it back! Good lord woman! I'm the one who's suppose to go crazy with this stuff, not you!" He was the one grinning now.  
  
"I NEED IT!" Bosco was determined, "And I'm getting it!"  
  
He walked away, Fred shaking his head as he took the saw out putting it back, following, asked, "NOW where are you going!?"  
  
"I saw some towels over there that I need! What color do you think, yellow or blue? OR maybe a stripe, I'm not sure...? What do you think?" he asked turning to look at Fred.  
  
"Towels? Babe we have more towels than we'll ever need! You just bought some the other day!" Fred was now the one who was trying to get out of here before he had to get another job!  
  
Finally! They were at the car, loading the booty that they had collected, "Babe, I got this, you go get in." Fred told him.  
  
Walking alongside the car to the passenger door, Bosco didn't notice the car next to them beginning to back out. The driver turned the wheel too quickly and hit 'her' knocking him to the ground, almost pinning him against their car. Bosco was stunned but trying to get out of the situation, he was screaming for Fred.  
  
The driver of the other car realizing what had happened stopped at once, and then started to pull forward, not realizing that he was almost under the car.  
  
Fred heard her scream and the sound of her body hitting the car and yelling Faith's name scrambled around the back of the car, realizing what was about to happen he yelled for the driver to stop.  
  
Bosco was cowering against their car trying to move out the way but with the fall and the 'pregnacy' wasn't able to move far.  
  
As soon as the driver stopped, Fred yelled at him, "PUT IT IN PARK YOU IDIOT!!"  
  
The driver did so, then tried to get out. Fred slammed that door so hard the windows shook.  
  
"Are you STUPID!!! She's right there!!" he yelled as he squatted down by 'Faith', he was terrified at what had happened, the thought of what almost happened had him in a panic; but he was not as terrified as Bosco was.  
  
"Faith, are you okay?" Fred asked as he checked her for injury, "Babe are you okay?"  
  
Yelling in fear and pain, Bosco reached out for Fred, trying to get to his feet, to get away from the car looming over him.  
  
"No, stay there, you might be hurt!" Fred exclaimed tying to calm him and then yelling for someone to call 911.  
  
"No, the baby! Fred the baby!!" Bosco was yelling, he was skinned a bit but actually more scared than hurt.  
  
"Hon, the baby's fine, okay? Now lets see about you." Fred was pushing her hair back from her face and looking at her hands which were skinned from the pavement. There was a bruise on her forehead from contact with their car, but other than that it would turn out to be more frightening than dangerous.  
  
The man in the car that hit 'her' had gotten out the other side and come around, ""I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed, "I didn't see her there! I'm so sorry, is she alright...she's pregnant?"  
  
"Yeah, moron she is! And look at this!" Fred pointed to her hands and head, "Didn't see her, didn't see her?! You're lucky you didn't kill her!" Fred was rising to his feet and advancing on the man, who decided he didn't want the ass kicking this husband was about to give him and decided to get the hell back into his car and be quiet!  
  
Bosco reached out and grabbed Fred by the pants leg, to stop him. A crowd was gathering to see what had happened, and the security had showed up. It was turning into the usual chaotic scene and Fred's yelling was attracting more onlookers now.  
  
"Where you going? Come back here asshole, I'm gonna tear you a new one!" Fred yelled, then feeling 'Faith' grab his leg he stopped, turning to her and seeing how pale she was he dropped back down and asked, "Faith? Babe, its okay, alright, its okay, I'm sorry." Putting his arms around 'her' he was surprised to feel her grab his shirt with both hands and she started crying, completely breaking down.  
  
"Hon, its okay, I promise, its okay," he said as he sat and held 'her', "the baby's okay, Faith."  
  
"It's not okay!" Bosco sobbed, "It's never going to be okay! I can't do this, it's not suppose to be like this Fred, I can't do this anymore, I can't do this alone anymore! I'm scared!"  
  
"Shuuusshhh, it is going to be okay, I'm here, I'm not going to let anything else happen to you, I promise," he lifted 'her' face to look at her, "I don't know whats been happening to you, sweetheart, but I'm here, and I promise I won't let you do this alone, you just have to trust me. We're going to get through this, together. Okay?"  
  
Nodding, 'her' face crumbling into tears again he put his head down on Fred's shoulder and let it all go.  
  
When the police and paramedics showed up they insisted on taking 'her' in for an exam, especially since she was so distraut. This time he went willingly.  
  
"Well," said the Dr., "I don't' see anything broken, just bruised, but I'd like to keep you here overnight, just to be sure about the baby. Everything so far is okay, but sometimes with this kind of shock, labor can start so..." He stopped waiting for their answer.  
  
Fred looked at 'Faith', "Well?"  
  
'NO." she stated forcefully, "I'm okay now, I was just shook up!"  
  
"Well, I can't make you, but if anything starts, I'm sure you'll know. And I expect you to come right back in! Okay?" the Dr. replied.  
  
Nodding in agreement, Bosco started to get up, "Where are my clothes?" "Right here, the nurses put them in a bag for you." Fred said handing it to her.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you two alone, there will be some papers to sign, then you're free to go, be right back," the Dr. left the exam room.  
  
Fred stood looking at 'Faith', giving a slight shake of his head, "I thought I lost you there for a minute."  
  
Bosco looked up at him, "Yeah, me too. When I hit the car and the ground and saw that car coming on me..." he stopped looking down into the bag, then, "thank you Fred."  
  
"Thank me for what?" Fred asked puzzled.  
  
Sighing, "For putting up with me lately, for not having me committed, and for, well, just for everything, I'm not sure I could do the same," he looked up at Fred a slight smile on his face.  
  
Fred laughed, "Well, I'm still not sure about the 'not' having you committed part, jury is still out on that one, but you're welcome, and yeah, I think you could, do the same for me. We're partners remember in sickness and in health? Of course, I'm not so sure about 'crazy' but..."  
  
Then they were both laughing, and when Fred asked if 'she' needed help getting dressed; for the first time, 'she' said yes, and didn't pull away when Fred; after she got up out of the chair where he had helped her put her shoes on; hugged her, kissed her on the forehead, and putting his arm around her said, "Come on nut, lets get you home."  
  
So now when Fred came 'near' him Bosco didn't yell out he had a headache, or run hide in the bathroom. 'He' and Fred had sat down at the house and had a 'talk', so now Fred kind of understood that 'Faith' couldn't stand to be 'touched' that much, and it wasn't 'Fred' but just this particular pregnacy.  
  
So things were not as crazy in the Yokas houshold, but that didn't mean they didn't have their moments!  
  
Like when Bosco would wake up in the middle of the night and find 'herself' tangled up with Fred, or spooned, for awhile he still freaked out and would go sleep in the livingroom, leaving Fred scratching his head, wondering if he 'should' have her committed. But then one night, Bosco woke to find Fred with his hand on 'Faith's stomach' and talking to the baby.  
  
That was the breakthrough, he didn't 'run', he just lay there listening to this 'father' talking to his child, and realized that Fred and this child needed each other, and oddly enough, he felt safer than he had in a long time, going instead back to sleep. He no longer 'slept' on the couch, and when he woke to find Fred close he no longer freaked out, but, just went back to sleep.  
  
Of course just when the family thought it was 'safe' to go back to the dinner table with her, he would come up with some other disgusting thing to eat. Like green olives and peppermint ice cream for dinner!  
  
The kids seldom ventured close to 'Faith's' plate to see what she was 'craving' next! And even Fred who had been 'through' this twice before usually had to eat with his hand shielding his eyes from her dining experience.  
  
Bosco/Faith of course saw nothing wrong with his choices and said so, often.  
  
Fred's standard comment was, "Yeah, Babe, and that's the problem!" It had gotten to be a family joke.  
  
The last weeks before the baby would arrive began to wear on everyones nerves, those hormones were out of control again, and Bosco after having attended those classes with Faith, (they had worked out the whole, 'I'm not doing this thing!" And the threats on Freds manhood had taken place before the trip to the hospital) was doing only a little better with the whole idea.  
  
Then all hell broke loose.  
  
Bosco had asked Faith to come to the house while Fred was at work, to see if she liked what they were picking for the baby and they were discussing what would take place when the baby was here, 'if' things didn't go back to where they were suppose to be.  
  
"Do you think you'll be able to deal with not seeing your child? I mean, not like you could if you were here?" Bosco was asking her. "I can hardly stand this NOW, its killing me, I can't sleep, I can't eat, things at work are a disaster, hell, I really think I'm going crazier than you!" Faith replied.  
  
"I'm sorry about all of this, you know that right?" Bosco told her. "Yeah, me too. I wish things could just go back to the way they were, but, unless you're planning on leaving Fred, and YOU'RE NOT, this is the way it has to be until we figure out what to do." Faith had replied.  
  
Niether had noticed Fred arrive home, he'd brought lunch for 'Faith' and putting it on the dining table had walked down the hall, hearing this part of the conversation, and of course not having 'any' idea of what it 'really' meant, went nuts on Faith!  
  
"YOU SON-OF-A-BITCH!!" he yelled as he came into the room, then turning to Bosco he yelled, "NOW I KNOW THE REASON YOU CAN'T STAND ME TO TOUCH YOU!!"  
  
They both stood there in shock a moment and then, Faith said, "Fred, I don't know what you heard, but its not what you..."  
  
Faith didn't get a chance to finish, because Fred grabbed 'him' and threw him out of the room, then turning to 'Faith' he said, "Don't you leave that spot!"  
  
"Fred, don't, you don't understand!!" Bosco exclaimed, trying to grab his arm, but Fred pushed her away, not hard but firmly, and went after Faith again. Faith was getting up off of the floor in the dining area outside of the bedroom and was holding up 'his' hands to ward off Fred, "Come on Fred, just listen, okay? It's not like that, I swear!"  
  
"REALLY? Then let me in on how it is! My WIFE hasn't let me touch her in MONTHS AND NOW I FIND OUT THAT MY KID ISN'T MY KID!!???", then he reared back and punched 'Bosco' in the face, sending him across the back of the couch.  
  
Landing on the floor between the couch and the coffeetable, Faith lay on her back, stunned and nearly unconcious.  
  
"FRED, DON'T, STOP, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Bosco screamed at him, trying to stop him from continuing the attack.  
  
"I SAID STAY THERE!" he yelled at 'Faith', "I'LL DEAL WITH YOU LATER!!! HOW THE HELL COULD YOU DO THIS FAITH!?"  
  
Bosco was trying to hang on to him, but was having little success, 'she' was just too large now and to unwieldly to stop him.  
  
Moving around the couch with her hanging on to him, Fred reached down and grabbing 'Bosco' by the hair drug him out from between the couch and coffeetable. Blood was pouring from his nose and mouth, and 'Faith' seeing this started to yell louder at Fred to stop.  
  
But Fred, believing the worst thing in the world had just happened to him was not to be stopped, he reached around and pulled 'Bosco' to his feet with the front of his shirt hitting him again, this time in the stomach and punched him in the face again, sending him flying over the coffeetable to land on the floor in front of the entertainment center.  
  
Rolling to 'his' knees, Faith was shaking her head to try to stay awake, and then Fred was on 'him' again, just as he was sitting back trying to fend him off, they both heard Bosco scream, only this time it wasn't to get Fred to leave Faith alone.  
  
Turning to 'her' Fred saw 'her' bend over grabbing her stomach, as she screamed again. Then she was down next to the arm of the couch, holding on with one hand to the arm trying to stay up and grabbing her stomach with the other. The look of pain on her face was obvious, and Fred stopped what he was doing and on instinct went to her.  
  
Faith struggled to her feet and wiping the blood with her sleeve, followed.  
  
"Faith, what's wrong? Oh god, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Fred exclaimed, "What is it?" Then turning to Faith, said, "Call 911" as he saw blood on the shorts that Bosco/Faith was wearing, and on 'her' legs, "NOW!"  
  
Faith ran to call, coming back she added, "Fred, I know you're upset, but it's not what you think, I can't explain it but trust me, we would never do that to you, NEVER! I know you haven't always believed me and I've caused you a lot of trouble, but that is one thing I WOULD NEVER DO!"  
  
Fred was looking at him like he could kill him, easily, when Bosco moaning with pain said, "Fred, please, believe him, it's a misunderstanding, that's all, I would never hurt you like that." Then realizing what he had to say and do to prevent the breakup of his friend and partners marriage, said, "I would never sleep with Bosco,believe me! It's just not even possible!"  
  
Fred looked at 'her' and seeing the conviction in 'her' face, looked at 'Bosco' and seeing how serious 'he' was, nodded, still not completely convinced, but, realized that now was NOT the time for this.  
  
Then Bosco got a funny look on 'her' face and said, "Oh NO, OH NO, ITS TIME! I THINK ITS STARTED!!" looking back and forth between them in complete and total panic, "MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP, I CAN'T BE THE ONE TO DO THIS!!"  
  
Fred and Faith went into action, lifting 'her' off of the floor, and getting her onto the couch, they heard the ambulance arriving.  
  
In the ambulance, which both 'men' were in with 'her', Fred was beside himself, as 'Faith' kept screaming that 'she' wasn't the one who was suppose to do this, that 'Faith' was.  
  
Doc kept asking Fred what the hell she meant by that, "I wish to hell I knew Doc! She's been talking crazy for months, like she's someone else and she's not suppose to do this, the 'someone' else is!"  
  
Doc, looking at Faith's face, asked, "What happened to you!"  
  
Glancing at Fred, Faith said, "Got mugged earlier. Don't ask."  
  
Handing 'him' a towel Doc said, "Here clean your face up before they think you're the patient!"  
  
Arriving at the hospital, they took Bosco off to the maternity ward, with Fred doing the paperwork and Faith making a stop at the bathroom to wash up, then they went upstairs together.  
  
In the elevator, Fred asked one question, "What were you talking about, that I supposedly misunderstood, and don't lie to me, because, I'll beat your ass silly, right here and right now, Bosco, and you know I mean it."  
  
Nodding, Faith decided to let Fred in on their 'problem' knowing that she probably was going to get her ass beat by her husband again for the second time in one day and the one day in their entire marriage.  
  
Except that Fred upon hearing the 'story' didn't freak out or go balistic on 'her'. He stood there a minute and then asked, "I have a birthmark, in an unusual place. Only Faith knows where, not even my mother has seen it. I know that she tells you 'everything' wheither its your business or not, but I know she's never told you this; she promised me she wouldn't, so..." and before he could finish the sentence, Faith said, "In the fold between your left leg and crotch, its shaped like a heart."  
  
"Oh shit!" Fred exclaimed, then he said, still not believing her, "She must have told you!"  
  
"Ask 'her', ask 'her' where it is, or hell ask her anything about your life that I wouldn't have told anyone, or anything that I promised I wouldn't. See what she says." Faith challenged.  
  
"Fine, I think this is crazy, but okay! But I'm telling you, I will kick your ass off the roof of this hospital if I find out you're yanking my chain," Fred warned, giving 'him' a threatening look.  
  
"God I love it when you're tough!" Faith laughed.  
  
"OKAY NOW THAT AIN'T RIGHT!" Fred was grimicing.  
  
Finally, they let him see 'Faith', she was settled into a bed and the Dr. was explaining what had happened.  
  
"You strained the cervix and labor started, the blood was not as serious as it looked, its already stopped, but labor hasn't. You're going to have this baby sometime in the next 12 to 14 hours!" he finished smiling but he was the only one!  
  
Grabbing Freds hand, Bosco started again as a labor pain grabbed ahold of him, "I'm not suppose to do this, FAITH IS!"  
  
The Dr. raised his eyebrows and before he could comment on that comment, Fred said, "That's okay Doc, we'll be fine, been through this twice already, she always says that, its kind of a joke!"  
  
"This job gets stranger and stranger," the Dr. said rolling his eyes as he left the room.  
  
"Stop, okay, look at me!" Fred was holding 'her' hands, "Remember how to breathe? Lets go..." and he started to breathe to help 'her' through the contraction, but they hadn't gotten to that part in the classes and soon Fred realized that 'Faith' had no idea what he was doing, and it was getting worse.  
  
When it was over, he asked, looking at 'her' closely, "Faith, where's my birthmark?"  
  
"Birthmark! I'm dying here and you're asking about a birthmark? How the hell should I know where your birthmark is!?" and was off on another contraction, yelling 'her' head off now, "WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME STUPID QUESTIONS???? IIIII WWWWAANNNTTT DDDRRRUUUGGGSSS!!!!!"  
  
Fred was stunned as he watched his 'wife', then stepping back as this one ended, asked, "Faith, when I was six, something happened to me, the same thing happened to you when you were ten, what was it?"  
  
"ARE YOU INSANE!!!??? WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME QUESTIONS I DON'T KNOW??? I ALREADY TOLD YOU OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEEE!!!!" Bosco was rolling in pain and screaming as another contraction hit.  
  
Fred turned and walked out of the room, seeing 'Bosco' in the hall motioned for him to come here.  
  
"What happened to me at six that happened to you at ten?" he asked looking closely at him.  
  
"You fell off the roof of your house and broke your ankle, and your wrist,' she said smiling at him, "and your parents grounded you for a month, mine grounded me for 2 weeks. They always were strange people weren't they Fred?"  
  
"I think we have a problem, Faith," Fred was reeling.  
  
"Yeah, babe, I think we do!" Faith replied.  
  
Just then they heard another scream coming from the room as a nurse came running up, "I thought her chart said she'd had lamaze classes before?!"  
  
Looking at Fred and laughing, Faith said, "Uh they didn't get to finish them! But hey, we can both help her, is that okay? I've already done them, with a friend."  
  
"Somebody better do something, cause she's going to have a hard enough time as it is, that baby's gonna be at least 9lbs," the nurse said going into the room before them.  
  
Exchanging looks, Fred asked, Faith, "Does he KNOW THAT? Cause it's the first I hear of it!"  
  
"No, and I'm not telling him either!" Faith laughed as they followed.  
  
After several hours, of intense pain and suffering... Bosco had a hard time too, Fred and Faith were wishing that this baby would hurry up and come out!  
  
Then it happened, Fred was wiping Bosco's face with a wet cloth, when suddenly he grapped Freds collar and pulling himself up and Fred down; face to face, a demons voice from the pits of hell coming from 'her' face said, "IF. YOU. EVER. TOUCH. THIS. BODY. AGAIN. THE. REST. OF. YOUR. NATURAL. LIFE. I. WILL. PERSONALLY. HUNT. YOU. DOWN. AND. FEED. YOUR. PRIVATES. TO. PITBULLS.!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Then letting him go he turned to Faith and said, "YOU. DID. THIS. TO. ME. AND. I. HATE. YOU. DIE. YOU. BITCH. FROM. HELL. DIE.!!!!!!!"  
  
Fred looked at Faith and asked grinning, "Transition?"  
  
Faith looked at Fred and grinning said, "Transition!"  
  
The nurse in the room said, "Transition it is!"  
  
Then she called the Dr. and told him it was almost time and he better hurry, this baby wasn't waiting.  
  
Suddenly, Faith/Bosco's pager went off, checking it she went outside to call the number on it.  
  
"OH MY GOD YOU FOUND IT!!??? YES ABSOLUTLY COULD YOU BRING IT TO MERCY HOSPITAL?? Well I have a friend in labor right now and...yes thank you, and please, hurry!!!" she hung up and ran back in the room.  
  
The Dr. came in a few minutes later and checking Bosco said, "Nine centimeters, you can begin pushing now if you want to, Mrs. Yokas."  
  
"NO, I CAN'T YOU IDIOT!! I'M NOT DOING THIS!!!! WHAT DON'T YOU PEOPLELLLLLLLLLL AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! NNNNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" it was too late 'Faith's' body was ready to do this thing and there was nothing to stop it now!!!  
  
"Lets sit her up shall we, now Mrs. Yokas, you're feeling the urge to push, so I want you to take a deep breath hold it pull your chin into your chest and push, only with your stomach muscles, not your rear and then keep it up, counting to 10 then relax, take another breath, and hold that one and so forth until the contraction stops. Now, deep breath..." the Dr. so helpfully instructed.  
  
"KISS MY AAASSSSSS I AIN'T PUSSHHHHIINNNGGG NOTTTHHHIINNNNGGGG!!!" Bosco was screaming and not cooperating at all!  
  
He grabbed Fred and screamed, "MAKE ITTT STTOOPPPP PLEASSEEEE!!!"  
  
Faith pulled his face around to her and said, "There is nothing that can stop this, now," then glancing at the Dr. who was otherwise preocuppied, looked back at 'him', adding, "BOSCO, you have to do this, or you and this baby will die! NOW DO IT!"  
  
As he glared at her, contemplating murdering his partner, he suddenly was overcome with a contraction and gathered himself and nodding at Faith, realizing he had no choice now, Bosco began to push as the next contraction hit, the urge to push was overwhelming and actually gave a sense of relief, the end was near.  
  
Then a nurse came into the room and said, "Boscorelli?"  
  
Both Faith and Bosco said, "What!?", well actually Bosco screamed it.  
  
Fred rolled his eyes and motioned for 'Faith' to 'go see'.  
  
The nurse handed Faith the medallian, "Guy says to tell you he found this a few months ago, just didn't get around to calling you about it, said it seemed important?"  
  
The contraction having ended for the moment, Bosco yelled out, "THAT SON OF A BITCH WHERES MY DAMN GUN!!"  
  
Faith stood there with it in her hand, looking at Bosco on the bed, and was really, really, torn as to whether to do this NOW or AFTER. I mean, come on, which would you choose? The kid was over nine pounds!!!  
  
Then deciding she couldn't let Bosco finish this and bond with her child anymore than what had already happened or share this with Fred, or in her case, miss out on sharing it with Fred, having missed so much already, walked over to the bed and held out her hand with the medallian in it.  
  
Bosco and Faith shared a moment looking at each other, then Faith said, "Thank you."  
  
He nodded at her and reached out to touch the medallian, Faith turned it to read it and was surprised to see the inscription had changed.  
  
As they held it together, she read:  
  
"LESSON LEARNED! TRUE LOVE WILL WIN OUT, NO MATTER WHAT OTHERS WANT!"  
  
Then looking at Fred, him smiling at her, there was a flash of light in the room, and Faith found herself in the middle of a contraction, pushing their 3rd child out into the world as Fred watched.  
  
As for Bosco, he took one look at that kid crowning and hit the floor!  
  
"Would someone pick my wifes partner up off the floor please, he's going to be the Godfather, make sure he's not braindamaged, would you?" Fred said grinning at Faith as they held their child together.  
  
"I don't know Fred, after this I'm not sure that hasn't already happened." Faith laughed looking down at Bosco napping on the floor, a pillow under his head, placed there by the nurse, who had said looking at him, "Wimp."  
  
Hey it had been a long 5 months, man needs his rest!!!!!  
  
The moral of this story is BEWARE OF SHIPPING!!!! ACCIDENTS COULD HAPPEN!!!! YOU COULD END UP WITH THE WRONG CONTAINERS AND LOOK WHAT COULD COME OF IT!!! I MEAN REALLY!!!  
  
The END!!!! The REAL ENDING!!!! Epilogue to come.... 


	7. The Horrific Shipping Accident Chapter 7...

Epilogue to The Horrific Shipping Accident! In the original writing of this fic I ended it on Chapter 6. But some of my readers, one friend in particular who is a 'blushes' fan of mine asked for more. Here is what she asked for. In particular, here is how it should be. ENJOY! I hope you enjoyed my little 'shipper fic' LOL not quite what you were expecting I'm sure. This started out as a 'whack' at shipping B/F....I'm not a fan of that to say the least. It ended up one of my favorite stories to date. LOL Its silly, ridiculus, and was a lot of fun to write. Thanks for reading,,,even if you went away saying.....WTF? LOL Malinda4242  
  
The Horrific Shipping Accident  
Chapter 7  
Epilogue:  
  
"Want to hold her?" Faith asked as Bosco stood next to the crib.  
  
The three of them, Faith, Fred and Bosco were looking down at little Louise Marie Yokas, who had weighed in at 9lbs. 6oz.s, and measured 20 ¼ inches long. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, of course, as do most babies in the Yokas family at this age, it would be a while before they knew if those things would remain that way.  
  
"Uh, no, that's okay, I don't really do babies Faith," Bosco said smiling down at her, "But she is really cute!"  
  
"Hey, you don't do guys either, but that didn't stop you from 'doing' Fred, now did it!" Faith cracked.  
  
Bosco, turned red as a cherry, looking in horror at her and Fred, as Faith cracked up laughing.  
  
"FAITH!" Fred exclaimed, turning red himself, "THAT NEVER HAPPEN...."  
  
Then as he saw the look on Bosco's face, turn to 'oh shit' he exclaimed, "Are you saying that the last time while you were pregnant, you and I..." looking at Faith now, she was rolling with laughter, "OH MY GOD!!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!"  
  
"No," Faith laughed harder, "just his good friend Maurice Boscorelli!"  
  
"STOP IT FAITH!!" Bosco was dying here, "THAT AIN'T FUNNY!!"  
  
Then, "Look Fred, I didn't know what was happening, okay, and by the time I realized what was...well, it was over!" Bosco was hiding behind Faith as Fred began to get a little pissed.  
  
"Aw, come on Fred, its funny and you know it!" Faith was holding her hands up to stop him, and she was still laughing.  
  
Then Fred shook his head and started laughing himself, "You know I wondered why you acted like you didn't know what my name was!" he was red but he was laughing, "Well, I guess that's one 'family story' that won't get told at Thanksgiving!"  
  
Then he stopped, "Hey, then who was in the kitchen..." Bosco flushed red again, and Fred yelled, "OH HELL NO!!!"  
  
"HEY, I STILL COULDN'T CONTROL THAT DAMN BODY OF HERS OKAY!!" Bosco was heading for the door as fast as he could, his face was still hurting like hell from when Fred had 'taken out' Faith, and he wasn't sticking around for more!  
  
Faith had stopped laughing now, "BOSCO!!! I told you if you did anything freaky with my body I would kill you!!!!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!!!"  
  
"Uh, nothing really, I think I have to go now, see ya!" he was in the living room now, moving for the door!  
  
Fred had stopped in his tracks now and suddenly he was in hysterics, laughing like he was having a spasm, he had to sit down on the bed, then he said, "I should have known, Babe, you wouldn't have..." then he stopped at the look on Faiths face.  
  
"FRED YOKAS!!! DON'T YOU EVEN SAY IT!!!!" she yelled, then stopped as baby Louise started crying.  
  
"Bosco you get back in here! Look what you caused!" she exclaimed but in a lower tone.  
  
But before she could finish what she was saying, Bosco was back at the crib, "Do something Faith, she's crying!"  
  
He had a paniced look on his face, suddenly he reached down before Faith could, scooping her up, holding her close to him rocking her side to side.  
  
Faith was stunned, she knew he knew next to nothing about babies and kids and made no effort to learn. As she watched him soothe the baby she glanced over at Fred with a 'would you look at that' look on her face, to see Fred watching him too, with a slight smile on his face.  
  
Fred glanced at Faith and seeing her staring at him now, he nodded slightly and winked.  
  
Bosco was cooing to the baby, soon she stopped crying and was staring at him with huge eyes, she settled down her eyes closing again in sleep, Faith and Fred remained silent the whole time.  
  
Bosco looked over at them grinning, quite proud of what he had managed to do.  
  
"I guess you wanted to hold her after all, huh?" Faith said quietly. Fred stood up saying, "Take all the time you want Bosco," looking at Faith he added, "Come on Babe," taking Faith by the hand led her from the room.  
  
Bosco stood there, holding the little girl he had 'carried', and realized that he was in love.  
  
He could remember suddenly how it felt when she was 'kicking' him, and keeping him awake at night, and how he felt when he was almost hit by that car in the parking lot, how frightened he had been; not for himself but for her, even not knowing it was a 'her'.  
  
Then he was remembering lying awake listening to her father talk to her, thinking that 'Faith' was asleep, and he realized that he had done that 'bonding' thing that Faith had talked about, with this child he was holding.  
  
He knew then that no matter what happened in the future, this child would be a part of him, and he a part of her, and he would make sure that she was protected, and happy.  
  
Realizing that he was crying now, he put her back in the crib, not wanting to wake her up.  
  
He sat on the edge of the bed, watching her sleep, part of him sad that he wasn't a 'real' father, and part of him happy that he would be a part of her life anyway. Fred and Faith had asked him to be Godfather, and he had accepted. They had also given her, his middle name, using the feminine version of course.  
  
Now he knew what it was like to really care about another person, to want only the best for them and to want to protect them from everything.  
  
He finally got it.  
  
What his mother must go though with him and Mikey, what Faith went through with Emily, and he was scared. This child wasn't his, no matter that he had 'carried' her and helped give birth to her, she still was someone elses child.  
  
If he had been a different person, he would have snatched her up and run, if Faith and Fred were not who they were, he still might have.  
  
But that's not how it was going to be.  
  
Bosco knew that Faith and Fred had something that few couples have, they had learned to really trust one another, and they loved each other deeply.  
  
He knew Faith was a great Mom and he knew of her love for her kids.  
  
He also knew now what a wonderful husband and father Fred was, and he knew that first hand!  
  
He admired them as a couple, and he really admired them as parents, they weren't perfect, but they tried like hell to make it ALL work, and he had no doubt that Louise would have a great life.  
  
He would help them see to it.  
  
Leaving the room and going into the living room, he saw them both look up. Standing there he said, "She's really lucky, you know?"  
  
At Faiths puzzled look, he said, looking at Fred, "She's going to have the father that I never had, someone she can count on, someone who will love her, and never mistreat her, and one day I'm going to tell her how lucky she is."  
  
The he looked at Faith, seeing tears in her eyes; knowing that Faith knew what he was talking about; and said, "You told ME thank you in the hospital, Faith, and I told you, that you were welcome. What I should have said was, 'Thank You', because if this 'accident' hadn't happened, I might never have felt what it was like to have a 'normal' family life, or to see how it can be between two people, how no matter what happens or how crazy you can get. If someone really loves you, they stick it out, and they wait for you, so Thank You Faith, and Thank You Fred. I know its not been easy for you these last months, and as hard as it was for me and as hard as I made it for you, you stayed by me; even if you didn't know it WAS me."  
  
He was laughing quietly, Faith and Fred were grinning, he grew serious again, "I realized something in there, there was something broke inside of me, that isn't broken anymore, and I have you to thank for that, you and baby Louise, I'll always be grateful, and I'll do whatever I can to help with her and to protect her; if you let me that is..." he stopped now, unsure of how his 'speech' would go over.  
  
Fred stood up, walking over to him, it had taken him awhile to come to terms with what had happened, and sometimes he still thought that they had ALL gone crazy, but, he HAD come to terms. He reached out and hugged Bosco, then stepping back slightly:  
  
"Bosco, you are always welcome here, and you will always be a part of Louise's life," then he grinned, "BUT if you ever breathe a word about what happened in that kitchen...except...maybe if you could tell Faith how to do that?"  
  
They both started laughing as Bosco turned cherry red again. Faith yelled out, "AWWW NOW THAT AIN'T RIGHT!!!"  
  
THE END For sure this time!!! 


End file.
